


Kalandok in Warisan

by Talliya



Category: Assassin's Creed, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College is a pain when you're popular. It's even worse if you're gay and don't want anyone to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dude, really?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Assassin's Creed (any of them) or their characters. This work is not for profit.

“Malik!” The shout came from the direction he’d just come.

“Altaïr,” Malik deadpanned as he turned to face his overly excited friend, groaning inside when he realized that Altaïr was not alone but was flanked by Ezio, Maria, and Romeo. An excitable bunch on any day, today their energy level had been over the top! Malik wasn’t sure what had been up with them all day but he was suddenly more afraid to know what was up now than he had been to begin with. Steeling himself for the spike of excited energy wafting off of his friends he stupidly stayed on the sidewalk several feet away from his truck.

Altaïr was running around the corner of the main office building on their college campus holding a huge yellow sheet of paper in front of him like it was a trophy. The other three were squealing (and yes, Malik noted, they sounded very much like pigs at slop time) in happiness; their hands in the air and an occasional jump showing just how ecstatic they were. Malik was mildly curious to know what the deal with the sign was but his brain was beginning to debate on whether to just keep on walking out to his truck or not when they caught up.

“Dude! You have GOT to see this!” Altaïr ran up to him, blatantly ignoring the death glare on his best friends face at being referred to as a ‘dude’.

But Malik simply raised a brow at him so Altaïr finally turned the poster to face him. Malik about had a heart attack: It was a simple campaign poster for someone who wanted to be ASB President, not really all that threatening even when you take into account that Malik was also running for ASBP so this sign was one of his competitors. No what shocked Malik so badly was WHO was running against him. The one person in the whole school that could not only get more votes for it than him, but who Malik would vote for.

Malik had been his class’s representative to the ASB for the last two years of his college life, he probably could have been president the whole time, some things would have gone a lot better and others would have been accomplished sooner if he had been, but he hadn’t wanted to do it. Everyone knew he was qualified; he was well liked and fully willing to tackle the responsibilities of the office. He’d thought he’d have it in the bag no problem, but now? Now Malik wasn’t so sure he didn’t want to change out and run for Vice-President instead. However none of his panic (or other emotions) brought on by his competitor showed on his face.

"And? Why is this so obviously exciting?” Malik asked with a stoic expression in place. He knew Altaïr thought it would be great because he knew Malik had a crush on the guy, and he guessed the others thought it was exciting because it was the star quarterback versus him. So really, asking the question was kind of pointless, but he was morbidly curious what their answer(s) would be.

“Are you kidding me?! My brother would PAY to see a competition like this!” Romeo found it hard to believe that Malik wasn’t excited about the challenge. The Brains versus the Brawn, yes Malik could see the signage going through Romeo’s mind. The main problem with that was that Malik wasn’t just brains and the quarterback wasn’t just brawn. But that wasn’t going to stop the kid’s fantasy.

“So? Your brother would pay to see a swordfish swim if someone told him it would be exciting.” Malik shot back; he didn’t particularly like any of Romeo’s older brothers and certainly not the one in question. “Besides I still don’t see how it will be “an exciting competition”.” Malik did air quotes over that last bit.

“That’s probably because it won’t be. We all know you’re going to win by a landslide and I’ll be left in the dust.” A laughing voice came from behind Malik. Ezio’s jaw dropped and Maria decided it was a great time to disappear into the main office a few feet away. Malik simply turned around to face Desmond and his posse – Juliette, Leonardo, Federico and Rosa.

“I don’t think it will be that easy at all.” Malik was having trouble with the butterflies in his stomach.

Desmond smiled at him, which only made the butterflies worse. “I do. I always end up second to you.” He seemed a bit wistful about it, but not at all disappointed. Malik was a bit confused, other than for positions on the Football team he didn’t know of anything he’d ever competed against Desmond for. “Altaïr, you WILL put my sign back.” Desmond said voice hard, but not harder than the look he landed on the Arab.

Altaïr gulped and nodded already turning back the way he’d come to do so.

“Ezio.” Federico called out to his slack jawed younger brother.

“Sí?” Malik smiled, Ezio was totally on autopilot if he was speaking Italian outside of his house. It made him wonder exactly what or better yet, who, Ezio was staring at.

“Mom and Dad have a charity tonight and I already have plans, could you pick Petruccio up from school?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, sure.”

“Thanks,” And the group moved off, yet as Federico passed Ezio he paused clapping a hand on his shoulder, “Ezio, if you’re going to stare like a fan-girl at him every time, then don’t look at him, hm?” And he was gone.

/Him?/Malik wondered. Looking around the now non-energetic scene, it seemed Romeo had disappeared at some point so only Ezio and himself were left, “What did your brother mean?” Malik was curious.

Ezio blushed and looked at his shoes.

“That bad huh?”

Ezio looked up, “No.” He smirked, “It’s just that their all so damn HOTT!” He groaned and Malik silently concurred. While Malik may not be into women Juliette and Rosa, even Maria, were outrageously beautiful and Ezio’s brother was the most sought after male on campus and had been since his first day there. Though Desmond and Leonardo were very close seconds – Altaïr and Ezio held third place on that scale. And, Malik was sure, Romeo was probably on that list somewhere, but everyone knew he only had eyes for Juliette. Malik was pretty certain he himself wasn’t on it at all.

“But who exactly?” This question was a thousand times more important than he made it sound, if he had a crush on the same person as Ezio there was no hope for him. Ezio had a habit of always getting what he wanted. But Ezio just smiled, a soft look that Malik wouldn’t have thought him capable of if he hadn’t just seen it with his own eyes.

Ezio shook himself out of his stupor and left the question unanswered, “I’ve got to go get Petruccio, he’s probably out already.”

Malik stood paralyzed as he watched Ezio run to his Ferrari and peel out of the parking lot. /Well shit!/ Malik thought to himself as he walked the rest of the way to his pickup and left campus.


	2. In the Kitchen

Malik made a run to the grocery store before heading back to his rented room in a house just off of campus. He was actually really lucky to be so close to campus, if his classes this year weren’t on the other side of campus from his house and it wasn’t a half an hour jog from one side to the other, he’d simply walk to class instead of driving, but the place was HUGE. Though even with how big the campus was they didn’t have any dorms, apparently they used to, but they’d all been converted into new buildings; science, art, offices, classrooms and lecture halls, etc. And by the time Malik got there the only buildings off campus that were owned by the school were the fraternity and sorority houses. So everyone who came here had to find their own housing, kind of a pain in the ass, but there were scholarships for stuff like that and a lot of the people who owned the houses in the two blocks closest to the school on every side generally rented them out. It was a good income base and if they charged too much students simply wouldn’t stay there, there were other options.

He technically had three other housemates, but he’d only ever actually seen two of them and only ever really talked to one. He knew Clay lived there because he’d seen him on occasion doing laundry or eating; but in the beginning he’d only known his name because he was good friends with Altaïr, who had convinced both of them to go out for the Cross Country team their freshman year (Clay’s sophomore year). But Malik rarely ever went to Cross Country practice so he never really talked to Clay.

The other was Shaun (also a year ahead of Malik), who Malik tended to have meals with. The two of them would generally nerd-rage over points in history and make elaborate guesses about how life was lived way back when, or talk in binary to annoy Clay the random times he was home for dinner. Next to Altaïr, Shaun was probably Malik’s closest friend. Malik never really had a lot of free time; he never went to practice because he didn’t have the time to go. He would do a hard run in the mornings then go to classes, go to work, do homework, and sleep. He did occasionally make practices both for Football and for Cross Country, but they were very far and few between. The Football meetings he made it to were generally ones that determined what position you played and for what string. Malik was always first string and he could play quarterback, line-backer, and wide-receiver. Malik and Shaun had decided in the first week of knowing each other that they would take turns cooking and grocery shopping since their schedules generally synced up for dinner (though dinner stuff wasn’t all they would buy obviously ~ Clay and the mystery man had to worry about their own food.

Malik had worried about every little thing he did the first year he lived in this house because he never knew who the last occupant was, and therefore didn’t know how he would react to anything. But the guy was never really around and the only time he’d even been mentioned in passing was when Shaun had explained that the guy only showed up at the house when he wanted to get away from his fame and he knew he wasn’t being followed. To Malik’s curiosity from that remark it was explained that girls tried to tag-team the poor shmuck all the time, Clay had to take his mail to him at school so no one would know where the guy lived. No one bothered to tell Malik his name and after a while Malik quit caring what it was, it didn’t really matter if he was never going to see him.

As Malik pulled up into his customary spot in the garage he noted the azure, black and chrome motorcycle taking up space in the mystery tenant’s spot of their four car garage. The bike was a custom made beauty and Malik didn’t think he WANTED to know how much it cost. Though he was curious to know if maybe the owner had made it himself.

/Hmm, back again huh? That’s been happening a lot this summer. Wonder if the guy’s a senior or something. He certainly seems to have more down time now than he has in the last three years./ Malik thought as he got out and proceeded to unload groceries, taking the door to the laundry room and heading through to the kitchen.

“Oh, Malik! You need any help?” Shaun poked his head in from the living room having spotted motion in the kitchen from his seat on the couch.

Malik looked up, “Sure. S’in the back of the truck.” And he flicked his head back the way he’d come.

“I’ll help!” Came a voice from the living room accompanied by the sound of the TV turning off.  
Malik paused in the process of unpacking bags and stared as Desmond walked through to help Shaun bring in the rest of the groceries. He was still staring dumbly at the laundry room door when Shaun came in with more bags. “You better not let him see you like that. He’s enough of an ass to use it against you in the campaign for ASBP.”

Malik blinked, “See me like what?” He asked as he went back to hastily unpacking groceries.  
“Like a love sick teen who just saw his idle.” Shaun huffed.

Malik simply rolled his eyes and started putting things away. “What do we want for dinner?”  
“Could you guys make spaghetti and garlic bread?” Desmond asked as he entered the room holding up the bags with said ingredients.

Malik smiled and looked over to Shaun who nodded slightly, “Sure. I take it you’re staying for it?”

Desmond grinned, “You bet your sexy ass I am. For once everyone believes I’m somewhere else. It’s nice to actually be home for a change. Having to hide out at the Auditores’ is getting old.”

Malik almost choked, it hadn’t clicked when he saw Desmond that he was the mysterious housemate. It took a while for the first part of what Desmond had said to sink in, /Wait, was he just joking around or does he actually think I have a sexy ass? I thought he was straight./ Malik blushed a pretty shade of pink and kept his face toward the cupboards he was systematically filling with food. Luckily only Shaun seemed to notice. With everything brought in from the garage Desmond went back out and turned the TV back on.

“Makes sense now, doesn’t it?” Shaun asked as he put vegetables in the fridge.

Malik snorted, “You could say that.” Now it was perfectly clear why the ‘mysterious’ housemate was never really there, if it got out that Desmond Miles the star quarterback of Warisan University lived so close to campus there might just be a riot. And the whole ‘girl’s trying to tag-team him’? Yeah, that happened ALL the time.

“But howcome you never told me who it was? It’s not like I would’ve told anybody. I don’t exactly want my house do be over-run with zealots. I have enough of my own honestly.” Malik was a little put-out by the apparent lack of faith.

Shaun paused in the process up putting cereal in the cupboard, “I... um, don’t have a good answer for that.” The wince was evident in his voice and his body language even though Malik couldn’t see his face.

“Right.” Malik’s voice was devoid of life and Shaun flinched. Malik decided it was a great idea to forget the conversation ever happened so that he could calm down and not try to pick a fight with his second best friend. Especially since he would probably lose, Shaun may be a nerd and WAY too into computers, but fighting was his favorite hobby: and not just in video games like Ezio and Romeo.

Though, speaking of video games... “Did Venny ever get my game back to you?”

Taking the change is subject as the blessing it was (that his best friend was trying his best to calm down from being slighted) Shaun thought about it. “I don’t think so. But I’ll be seeing him for a club meeting tomorrow, so I’ll see about getting it then.”

“Thanks.” Malik grinned, back in a better mood. ‘King of Pirates’ was his favorite game, and he’d like to have it back so he could smash the crap out of samurai and ninja and other pirates instead of having to resist beating the crap out of the real people who annoyed him daily.


	3. Spillway

Once everything was put away Malik started on dinner, poking his head into the living room he asked. “You guys want salad with this?”

“Yes, actually that sounds quite good.”

“Sure.”

Malik turned back to the fridge at the affirmative responses, as he reached down to open the vegetable drawer he was grabbed around the waist and pressed back into a solid chest.

“Wha?”

“You really shouldn’t bend over like that. It’s entirely too enticing.” Desmond’s deep voice whispered in his ear.

Malik fought to repress a shiver, “What are you doing?” He tried to sound irritated, but failed horribly.

If Malik could have seen the evil grin that graced Desmond’s face he probably would have run for the hills, or maybe a bedroom, dragging Desmond with him. But he didn’t so his secret crush was safe for the moment. “Currently? I’m holding you in my arms. I certainly don’t hear you complaining.”

Malik rolled his eyes at the smugness of that response as a blush crossed his face, he really didn’t think anything like this could happen outside of his own head. But to be on the safe side, just in case Desmond was only teasing him because he found out that Malik was gay, he tried to play it off like the situation didn’t affect him at all.

“I can’t make dinner with you latched on to me Desmond.” Malik was proud of himself, he’d actually sounded grumpy when he said that. But Desmond’s reaction was to tighten his hold and tug Malik’s ear between his teeth.

At that moment Clay decided to walk through the front door and loudly complain that Cross Country practice had sucked, saving Malik from melting to a puddle of goo on the kitchen floor.

“He’s such a baby.” Desmond murmured running a hand up Malik’s chest.

Malik flinched and grabbed Desmond’s wayward hand along with the one still resting against his stomach and turned to face him. “I’d say he’s allowed, Cross Country is pretty hardcore.”

Desmond didn’t complain when Malik kept a hold of his hands after he turned to face him, he even grinned when Malik took no notice of him entwining their fingers. “Maybe, but Football is harder.”

“Not really.” Malik stated as Clay slumped into the kitchen.

“Oh? How would you know?” Desmond challenged a gleam in his eyes.

“He’s on both teams Des.” Clay inserted having heard the tail end of the conversation, “He’s your star line-backer not to mention the fastest guy on the Cross Country team.”

Desmond blinked several times, “No, that guy’s name is Al.”

Malik lost it; he laughed so hard tears streamed down his face. Desmond looked put-out by this and Clay and Shaun (who had come into the kitchen with Clay) looked dumbstruck, they’d honestly thought Desmond knew who he was. Resting his head on Desmond’s shoulder Malik choked out, “My last name is Al-Sayf. Doffus.”

When Malik finally had himself under control he looked over into the shell-shocked face of his leaning post. In order to not have another giggle fest Malik untangled his fingers from Desmond’s and went about getting things set up to make dinner shaking his head all the while. While still pulling pots and pans out he asked, “You gonna want in on dinner Clay?”

When he didn’t get an answer Malik looked over at him as he reached into the fridge. Eyes widening in surprise Malik put the tomatoes on the counter and closed the fridge, turning back to an obviously angry Clay. “What’s wrong Clay?”

Having brought everyone’s distracted attention to said Cross Country runner Shaun took one look at Clay and then hastily left the room.

“Shaun?” Malik was confused as to why he’d left, let alone in such a hurry.

But not for long. “How DARE you!” Clay exploded.

“Huh?”

“Desmond is mine!” Malik simply blinked at him, he honestly didn’t know what to say to that.

“Oh shut up! Fuck Clay, I broke up with you a month ago!” Desmond rounded on him, “Because of behavior like this! Shit like this is why you aren’t allowed on the Football team.” Desmond turned to look at Malik an indiscernible emotion in his brown eyes. “Besides,” he turned back to Clay. “That was MY doing. I don’t think Malik even noticed that I’d twined our fingers until he had to pull them apart.” Desmond’s shoulders suddenly slumped in a defeated way, “And he didn’t even seem to care about it then. I really am always second best to you Malik. Damn.” This comment directed at Malik by Desmond looking at him, the sorrow in his eyes almost killed Malik with its intensity. Desmond left the room and a few seconds later his bedroom door was heard slamming.

/Again with the second best thing. What the heck does that even MEAN!?/ Malik was seriously lost now.

“I assume Shaun vanished because he knew you guys dated?” Malik asked of the heavy atmosphere in the kitchen after a long and inhumanly silent pause.

Clay’s broken expression quirked a smile, “Probably.” And then Clay crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the counter, the island with the dinner makings between them. “Though until last year we were actually a threesome.”

Malik blinked at that, “I never would have pegged any of you as gay.” He said truthfully.

“Yeah, keeping it from you was the hardest part.” Clay winced as his mouth filter broke.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Malik started chopping tomatoes, lettuce and cucumbers into a large bowl. The whole slight from Shaun rising to the fore again with this new one added to it. /Some 'best friend'./

“You making Spaghetti? I’ll finish the salad.” Clay was fearful for the cutting board's life.

“Sure thing.” And Malik stomped to the stove and started boiling water and browning hamburger, not sure if Clay was going to answer him or not. Hell Malik wasn’t sure he even cared what the answer was; he was pretty pissed by this point. The only thing keeping him from violence was cooking, Malik liked cooking.

When the salad was done Clay set it to chill in the fridge and put away the remaining stock. “Garlic bread? You guys never get this.”

Malik looked over from the stove to where Clay was staring at the bread on the counter, “Yeah, Shaun put it on the list, so...” Malik shrugged.

Clay smiled, “Must have known Des was gonna be here.”

“Maybe. Italian food a favorite of his or something?” Malik asked.

“Yeah, it is. I’m sorry for snapping at you. It was really uncalled for. It’s just-. I assume that Des didn’t tell you about us because he doesn’t really know you. The whole you being on the Football team thing being case and point. The reason me and Shaun didn’t tell you is that we both realized Des had a thing for you the moment he saw you at your guys’ orientation and Shaun could tell that you were gay.” Clay’s voice got quieter and quieter until it died out altogether.

Malik was sure of two things: one; that if he turned around Clay would have his head hanging down staring morosely at his feet and two; if he turned around Clay would get the ass kicking of his life. 

“You were afraid I’d steal him?” It was more statement than question, but it was said so incredulously that Clay actually flinched. “I’m not like that.” Malik spit out through his teeth. Clay took that as his cue to quietly leave the room.


	4. Dinner Conversation

About an hour later Malik was calm and dinner was done and laid out on the dining room table. Figuring that everyone was either asleep, to wound up in whatever they were doing or too scared to venture out of their rooms Malik went and knocked on everyone’s door calling that dinner was on the table. A few minutes later everyone was seated and eating dinner together for the first time in the three years they’d all lived there.

“So, how are you on both teams?” Desmond asked.

Malik grinned, “Cause I’m [he’s] just too awesome to only be in one.” Shaun and Clay mimicked along with him.

Malik stopped moving his fork halfway to his mouth and grinned sheepishly, “I really say that too often don’t I?” Shaun rolled his eyes to the ceiling and continued eating.

Desmond grinned, “Okay. But how do you manage it? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you at practice. I know “Al” doesn’t show up very often and coach said it was a special case, but-.” He trailed off.

“I don’t go to practice much for either sport actually.”

“Then how-.”

“I do the weight workouts from both coaches and I run every morning. For the full contact part,” And here Clay and Malik shared a grin, “I play Football every time the Cross Country team plays it for practice.”

“What?” Desmond was lost.

“First, Cross Country runners tend to cheat at Football, second when they play they usually don’t play by all of the rules anyway (since they don’t have the equipment to do so), third full contact with runners doesn’t involve padding or protection of any kind, as I said they don’t have any of that.” Malik ticked off on his fingers. “When it comes to games and races I go to all of them unless there’s a race and a game at the same time.”

“So most of your “practice” for Football is from actually playing games?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Malik rubbed the back of his neck.

“But you’re amazing!”

“Well I did play Football in Jr. High and High School.” 

“So when they’re at the same time, which one do you pick?”

“Well it depends. If the game is really important, like homecoming or one that could decide our standing I pick Football. But Cross Country always has my first vote. Coach Mario has to do a lot to convince me that a particular Football game is more important than a race.”

“You like Cross Country better.” Desmond sounded disappointed.

“I do. Like I said before, it’s hardcore.” Malik flashed a grin and went back to eating his spaghetti effectively missing Desmond’s blush over what else had been going on when Malik had said that.

Clay however saw it plain as day, though he realized that Malik wasn’t really at fault for anything so he didn’t openly pout about it. Clay was in agreeance with Shaun that though they knew that Malik had the hotts for Desmond, Desmond didn’t know. And with how shy Malik was about the fact that he was gay, since not many people knew. Okay, correction, not many MEN knew, most of Malik's fan-club girls were hoping that he was gay so they could 'just die at the adorableness of it!'. Desmond certainly didn’t seem to know and even with the hand-lock situation Malik probably hadn’t given himself away and would probably never have the guts to tell Desmond that he liked him. Though now that Malik knew that all three of them were gay Clay wondered what would happen.

“You know? I haven’t asked you yet Malik.” Shaun started, Clay jumped.

/Please don’t ask the question I was just thinking about!/ Clay’s mind panicked.

“What made you finally decide to run for ASBP? You’re still on both teams and in all of your other clubs aren’t you?”

Malik looked up from his second helping of salad, “Actually I’m not. Well at least not in the same ways as I was. Being ASBP makes it so that I don’t have to be a rep, which would also mean that I’ll have people to allocate work to instead of having to go off and just do it myself. I’m still going to be Vice-President of the History Club, trust me I won’t leave you hanging Shaun.” Malik smiled at him. “However I’m dropping the math thing, that Chelsea chick is just ticking me off. TERRA is up and running smoothly finally, so I’m backing out of that one. Gonna leave it to Caterina, I’m sure she can handle it just fine. I am on both teams still, but I declined Captain in favor of Clay over here. Which reminds me,” Malik turned to look at Clay. “Did you still want to go free-running with Altaïr, Ezio, Federico and myself this weekend Clay?”

Clay had looked up when Malik started talking, chewing a piece of garlic bread. Now he hastily swallowed, “What time?”

“Federico wanted to leave for Benhurst Pine by eight AM Saturday and we’d come back Sunday night.”

“Yeah sure, sounds good. Are Rosa and Juliette going to be there?”

“Rosa might, but Juliette has Ballet. Which is why Romeo won’t be there.” Malik grinned evilly. Everyone knew that Romeo was a pansy; the only reason he ever went with them and actually tried it was because Juliette loved it so much.

“Cool. Should be fun.” Clay rubbed his hands gleefully, bread crumbs stuck to his face.

Shaun sighed in exasperation as he leaned across the table and wiped Clay’s chin with a napkin. Clay froze, but Malik missed the significance of that and the fact that Shaun flinched slightly because of it and Desmond was suddenly glaring at Clay. Yeah, it all went right over Malik’s excited head; Desmond was thinking that maybe Altaïr’s energy hike had rubbed off today.

“You Parkour junkies.” Shaun grumbled as he recovered.

“Hey! We aren’t taking you along to be medic this time so shut it.” Malik huffed and Clay fell into nervous laughter. Desmond was looking around the table at them all like he’d never seen any of them before; apparently he didn’t know what Parkour was, plus he really hadn’t ever seen all of them together.

“So who’s g-.” Clay’s question was drowned out by the front door smashing open and pounding off of the wall.


	5. Fan clubs suck!

All four men stood up and while Shaun, Clay and Desmond went toward the front door to see what was going on Malik went to the backdoor at the end of the hallway that connected their bedrooms and a bathroom to the rest of the house and the large covered porch in the backyard. What he saw upon opening the door didn’t please him. There was a flock of girls from both Desmond’s his own fan clubs with cameras held high and ready for action. Evidently they hadn’t expected someone to come through so early, they stood there seeming to be waiting for a cue.

Malik sighed, “What are you lot doing here?”

Three girls to his left flinched; he glanced their way noticing they were the three most dangerous of Desmond’s fan girls. They were wearing shirts with Desmond’s face on them and his Football number. Talk about creepy, Malik repressed a shiver, it wouldn’t due to let any of these harpies know they scared him in any way.

A tall slender woman stood up on his right and moved forward. “We were told that Desmond Miles came here.”

“Okay, so why are YOU here Cristina Vespucci? You aren’t in Miles’ fan group. In fact I seem to recall you swearing up and down that you hated him because he “always steals the lime-light from Ezio”.” Cristina paled. “So I’ll ask you again. What are you all doing here?” Malik’s stony gaze raked over the women in his backyard.

“I... We... Sorry.” Caterina stuttered out, she was the President of Malik’s fan club, though only because Altaïr wouldn’t allow one to be created for himself. “I live next door this year.”

Malik scrubbed a hand across his face; it would figure that his peaceful days would have to be shattered now. “Who decided it was a good idea to bash in the front door? Most of you are fan club members; you KNOW what we’re capable of doing to you.” Whether he meant physically, mentally or lawfully didn’t really matter – all three options could be pretty ugly.

“Is Desmond here?” Cristina asked vexed by Malik’s presence and behavior.

“Why the hell would a Football jock be at a Cross Country runner’s house? Look there are exactly two men who live in this house: Shaun Hastings the Shakespearian computer-nerd from Hell and Clay Kazmarek the Men’s Cross Country Captain and Swim team manager. I am here because I was invited to dinner. Now, do any of you really think Desmond Miles, Star Quarterback, Football Captain, Swim team Captain and Track star is going to be here?”

There was silence for a while, Malik had forgotten that most of Desmond’s fan club didn’t know that Desmond was on the Swim team let alone Captain.

/Oops./ Malik cringed inside thinking of the reaming he was going to get for letting that slip. After a few seconds there were heads shaking in response to his question, “I didn’t think so. Now leave before I call the cops and have all of you arrested for Breaking & Entering and Trespassing.”

The girls all rushed back out the side gate they’d come in. All of them except Caterina.

“Malik, I live next door.” Caterina stated, she KNEW Malik lived there.

“Yes. Thanks for letting me know BEFORE you drag a bunch of misbehaved, nosey, noisy women into my backyard!” Malik rounded on her in a low feral voice. Caterina flinched. “I wouldn’t give a crap if they eventually found out I lived here by hanging out at your place. But this? This is bloody-fucking-ridiculous! I thought I could trust you Cat, shit.” Malik seemed to cave in on himself. “Other than Altaïr and Shaun you were the only person I ever told I was gay. You didn’t blab that off. Why did you do this?”

“I.” Caterina couldn’t look at him, she felt awful, “I’m sorry Malik.” And she turned and left the yard disappearing into her own house with the other girls.

“I guess it’s a good thing classes haven’t officially started yet.” Desmond’s voice whispered from the half open door behind him.

Malik snorted, “I guess so.” Malik sighed and sat on the floor in the doorway, pushing the door further open he leaned back into the hallway, “What happened at the front door:”

Desmond grinned as he remembered Clay reaching out and grabbing him as they got to the kitchen:

*“Go back down the hallway to your room, stay low so you can’t be seen from the windows.” Desmond blinked up at Clay.

“Just do it!” Shaun hissed out before walking out into the living room.

Desmond nodded and Clay walked to a spot in the kitchen where he could watch both the door to the garage from the open laundry room door and what was going on in the living room.

Desmond slunk down to the floor and stayed where he was. He knew there were just too many windows and the ones in his room were open.

/Where’s Malik?/ Sudden panic almost sent him searching but the sound of a fist pummeling other body parts froze him in place.

/Shit! Is Shaun okay?/ Desmond knew that Shaun liked working out and did a bit of weight training every other day, but he didn’t know how well he’d do in a fight. But peeking around the corner he noted that Clay hadn’t moved from his arms-crossed-legs-spread-and-planted-firmly-on-the-floor pose, but he did have a maniacal grin on his face.

“Get out of my house.” The deadly voice sent shivers of fear down Desmond’s spine; it took a moment for him to realize the voice belonged to Shaun.

/I really hope I never piss him off./ The sound of the front door closing had Desmond scurrying down the hallway to his room, but he came to a stop when he noticed the door to the backyard was slightly open. He could hear Malik’s voice telling someone off about there only being two people that lived here and why would Miles be here. Once Desmond had discerned that the real threat was gone, after hearing so many feet moving off, he moved up to the door only to hear the venom and hurt in Malik’s voice as he shut down one of his closest friends.*

Desmond’s grin improved Malik’s mood in an instant; he raised a brow when Desmond remained silent after his question.

Desmond came to in time to see the look, “Sorry. Just remind me to never make Shaun pissed at me.”

Malik chuckled and looked back out into the yard. The sound did funny things to Desmond and he decided to act on one of the urges he’d had when Malik had admitted to being gay a few minutes ago. He got down on his knees behind Malik and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in his neck, offering as much comfort for the betrayal of his friend as he could. Malik started but then relaxed enjoying the feel of being held by someone he couldn’t crush.

Desmond raised his head after a bit, “Malik?”

“Hmm?” Malik was currently cradled against Desmond with his eyes closed.

Desmond grinned at the response, “Malik.” He was a bit more insistent this time. Malik opened his eyes and turned to look at Desmond, which was exactly what Desmond wanted him to do. Desmond brought up his left hand to cup Malik’s face and then leaned in and kissed him.


	6. Escalation

Malik’s brain derailed, the thought train crashing to a place that hadn’t gotten attention in a very long time. Desmond kept the kiss soft, sweet and brief. Malik had to keep himself from growling when Desmond pulled away and Desmond almost kissed him again when he saw the dazed look on Malik’s face. Thankfully Clay and Shaun came down the hall just then. Seeing the position Malik and Desmond were currently in both men were instantly on alert, though for different reasons. Clay because he figured something had happened to Malik while protecting their backs and Shaun because he could tell that Malik was way too close to simply falling into something with Desmond when he wasn’t easy like that.

“What’s wrong?” “What happened?” Both spoke at the same time.

Desmond glanced over his shoulder at them and then stood up; going over to Shaun he grabbed his hands and examined the bruises there. Then he looked over the rest of the six-one Englishman for any other injuries.

Malik barked out a laugh that had everyone look at him, “Desmond doesn’t know you’re a Boxer and a Cage Fighter does he Shaun?”

Shaun blinked and started chuckling himself. “No, he never asked.” Clay was laughing so hard he had to hold his ribs so they wouldn’t burst. Desmond simply looked grumpy, which Malik found adorable.

Getting up Malik came in closing and locking the back door behind him, “That’s what you get for never hanging out with your housemates.”

Desmond simply flipped him off.

“No thanks, I’m not that easy.” Desmond got the real message as did Shaun who had approval in his eyes; Clay however sank to the floor in a new fit of laughter.

“I figured you’d head straight for the back door Mal.” Clay said from his position on the floor as he got himself under control.

“Why?” Desmond asked.

“It’s what he did at the Auditore’s when they got attacked by the paparazzi after Claudia won the National Awards for Piano and Fencing in the same week last year.”

“Ha, ha, yeah I remember that. Ezio attached himself to me and Altaïr after that, saying we had a sixth sense for stuff like that. Altaïr told him it was our Arab blood that gave us assassin’s instincts.”

“Altaïr and I.” Shaun corrected.

“Do I look English to you?” Malik gestured with both hands at his very Arabic physique.

Desmond finally cracked a smile, “But why the back?”

“Oh, well most celebrities sneak out a back or side door when the front is hounded. So the real pains in the ass go to those places for a good scoop.” Malik explained. “And trust me, the people who would want in here would be the worst of the total pains in the ass on the planet.”

“Oh.”

“Who was at the front?” Malik asked.

“Vieri de Pazzi and Rodrigo Borgia along with Teodora from The Crescent; a video camera glued to her hand.” Shaun answered with an annoyed twitch in his left eye.

“Uggh. Damn, the school newspaper would have gotten a better story if she’d come to the back.”

“Why what’s up?” Clay asked concerned with the dejected tone Malik finished his sentence in.

“Well for starters Caterina lives next door,” Malik started.

“Well shit.”

“So now only two people live here: Shaun and Clay. There were girls from both Desmond’s and my fan clubs back there. Cameras ready – I think the Three Witches may have had a net – and all were waiting for Desmond to come through the door. Goes along with my whole “sneaking the star out scenario”.”

“Well shit.” Shaun said.

“I already said that.” Clay informed him earning a kick to the knee for his trouble.

“I thought Cat could be trusted.” Shaun continued.

“So did I.”

There was a slight pause, “Your hands okay Shaun?” Malik was a bit concerned about the obvious bruising.

“I’ll be fine,” Shaun’s expression became an exact match to the one Ezio had had on earlier that day. “Rod’s head is just really hard is all.”

Clay grinned as he found a double meaning to that in his mind. “I can kiss it better again if you’d like.” He quipped.

“Heh, no that’s alright Clay.” The look stayed on Shaun’s face as he looked down at Clay, if anything it intensified. Seeing this made Malik sigh in relief, he’d been afraid that Shaun had a thing for Rodrigo, and that would just be gross, the man was annoying. “Once is enough for now.”

*After Shaun had marched into the living room having told Desmond to hide, he found Vieri and Rodrigo pocketing things off their shelves. To put a stop to the nonsense Shaun went over and punched Rodrigo in the face which in turn sent him sprawling into Vieri and onto the floor they went. Both men left with black eyes and other bruises sans the things they’d pocketed. And Teodora got a rather interesting story. Once Shaun had closed and locked the front door, affirming that it wasn’t too badly damaged, he moved over and closed the curtains on all of the windows. Clay had closed all of the curtains in the kitchen and went to check and make sure the garage wasn’t tampered with. When he’d come back in Shaun was running his hands under the faucet in the kitchen.

“You alright Hasty?” Shaun grinned at the nickname and leaned back into the arms that came around him.

“I’ll be alright. Rodrigo just has a hard head.”

“Shall I kiss it and make it better?”

Shaun stiffened, “Don’t tease Clay.”

Clay held him closer, “I’m not. Look, I realize that I was always going for Des more than you when we were all together, but I’m not stupid. Hell, you even proved me right last year by breaking it off with us when I started to get possessive.”

“Proved you right?”

“Yeah, that you were only in the relationship because you wanted me. You left because I made it obvious that I wanted Desmond more.”

“So what the hell is your point now?” Shaun was trying not to cry, being told by the one person he’d ever loved that he wasn’t wanted was rather painful.

“Have you ever heard me say ‘I love you’ to anyone Shaun?” Clay questioned quietly.

“Yes, you said it to me.” Shaun got out through clenched teeth.

“But never to Des?”

Shaun paused thinking, “No.”

Clay grinned, “Has Des ever said that he loved us? Either of us? As more than friends?”

More thinking, “No.”

Clay rested his chin on Shaun’s left shoulder, “So where does that leave us?”

Shaun closed his eyes and leaned his head back, struggling to pull himself together for a moment. Not knowing what to say he took a page out of Altaïr’s and Kadar’s collective book, “In the kitchen with the water running.”

Clay laughed and turned away to grab a hand towel for Shaun as Shaun turned the sink off. “I do love you Shaun. And I know it’s not as easy as getting your forgiveness and trying again.”

Clay started talking as he dried Shaun’s hands, raising each to his face in turn and kissing every bruise, “But I’m willing to start by asking for your forgiveness anyway. I got worse with Des after you left because what I actually wanted wasn’t there anymore. It took Desmond flat-out dumping my ass for me to realize my mistake. I hadn’t loved Des and he knew it, but I’ve always loved you and I think he knew that too.”

Clay looked up from Shaun’s hands to his eyes. “Can you forgive me for translating my love and want of you to lust for Desmond? I feel so stupid saying it like that, but it’s true, it’s what I did. We’ve always had a solid friendship and I didn’t want to ruin it. When I told you that I was dating a guy it really surprised me when you said you didn’t know that I was gay too, and then explained that you were. I couldn’t believe that the guy I actually wanted could be an option.”

Clay stopped to breath, Shaun simply staring at him thunderstruck. “When I acted all angry earlier and you bailed from the room it told me loud and clear that you aren’t over us.” Shaun now had tears falling down his face, but he didn’t know if he was happy or sad. “Do you love me Shaun?” Clay looked down at him in trepidation and hope.

“I,” Shaun had to swallow back tears, “I’ve always loved you Clay.” And Shaun reached up and pulled Clay into a deep kiss, “But you’re right, it’s not as easy as that. You’re going to have to do a lot of work to be fully forgiven.”

Clay smiled down at him. “Sounds good to me.”

“It’s awfully quiet. Where’d Malik go?”

“Probably to the back door and we sent Des to his room. Let’s go find out if they’re alright.”*

“Wait, what?” Desmond felt left out yet again, but looking from the open grin on Malik’s face to the loving looks Clay and Shaun were sharing it clicked, and Desmond reached down and smacked Clay right in the face. It was probably the girliest thing any of them had ever seen him do.

“You shit! You yelled at Malik just to see how Shaun would react! You hurt Shaun and pissed off the rest of us just because you’re stupid!” Shaun and Clay just stared at their former lover in shock.

“Desmond.” Malik’s voice was low, calming.

Desmond ignored him in favor of working himself into a rage.

“Desmond!” Malik snapped.

Desmond whipped around to face him, “What!”

Malik grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss that blew Desmond’s socks off making him forget he was angry at all not to mention the reason why.

“Malik?” Three voices asked in varying degrees of shock as he pulled away.

“Just. Shut. Up.” Malik stepped around everyone and went to his room, closing and locking the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is in progress... but progress is rather slow...>_>


	7. I'm Ignoring You

Malik leaned back against his door after entering his sanctuary. He seriously couldn’t believe he had just done that. But fuck if he was going to say he regretted it. Desmond tasted amazing! With a groan at his own despicable behavior Malik shook himself and went over to his desk to get a head start on his course work. He got all the way over there and had his computer booting up before he realized that he had left his bag full of his newly purchased class required reading in his truck. “Fuck.” His head came crashing down on his desk top, there was no way he was going back out there for any reason any time soon.

“I’ll just clean up dinner then shall I?” Shaun said with raised eyebrows, his quip effectively turning his companion’s gazes from Malik’s closed door to him.

“I’ll help you out,” Clay stood up from his spot on the floor, “Since you did do a number on your hands.”

“I think I’ll see if there’s a safe way to get my curtains and windows closed without getting seen. Cause I’m pretty sure that chick’s kitchen looks at my room.” Desmond sighed and reached for his door handle; the other two nodded and moved off toward the dining room.

The hallway where their bedrooms were situated pointed straight out to the back porch. At the end was the door to the back porch, standing at said door and looking in there is simply a hallway with several doors, at the end of this hallway it seemingly connects to another hallway – this is a lie of sorts. To your current right there is a door, just out of range of the back door making it so that the two never collide. Directly across from this door is another on the left, again none of these doors touch, in fact the hallway is wide enough that having both side doors open there is about two feet between them. Farther down the hall are two other doors that are across from each other a few feet from the end of the hall. However on the left side there is another door between those. That “hallway” at the end opens on the right to an office space and to the left is the dining room and the kitchen. The first door to the right from the back door was the master bedroom, which belonged to Malik. Malik was given this room because it had the most windows and he didn’t mind them, having his own bathroom was a bonus because he could leave his stuff in it without having to worry about company seeing it or taking it. A lesson Shaun and Clay learned pretty quickly since Altaïr was over a lot and he was kind of a klepto. The next room on the right was Desmond’s bedroom having a big bay window with two ‘wing’s’ that opened on either side. Across the hall is Shaun’s bedroom, the door in the middle was the shared bathroom and Clay’s bedroom, another room with several windows was across from Malik’s.

Apparently neither Clay nor Shaun really liked being watched, since Shaun’s room had only the one window, and though Clay’s had three, they were always closed and covered. Malik liked to tease him about being some weird vampire, always liking the darkness and only ever coming out to run. Clay took it in good humor, finally realizing where Altaïr got most of his stupid jokes. Shaun simply liked his privacy and though they had been great friends for the last two years, Malik had only ever been in the man’s room once. And that was when he was helping Clay bring him food when he was out with the flu. And while Malik didn’t particularly relish the idea of being spied on, he loved the sun far too much to pass up on windows. His were always open, which was probably why Caterina knew he lived there, since her backyard was his main scenery out the side windows.

He had to wonder what poor Desmond was going to do now. He had that huge, gorgeous window...that centered on Caterina’s kitchen window, and he was the one who actually had to hide from people. The man had finally gotten the chance to come home for a while and everything blew up. Malik shook his head, to hell with it, he needed something to actually concentrate on. He stood and moved to his door, unlocked it and came out, heading for his truck and his homework.

He walked down past Desmond’s open door and paused for a moment, he’d never really seen in it before. He only knew about his awesome window from doing yard work, the contents positively screamed Desmond. There were band posters up on the walls along with musical compositions and drawings done by his siblings. What caught his attention however was that Desmond was crawling ever so slowly military style toward his open window. Shaking his head Malik strode in and stepping over Desmond closed his window and drew the curtains. “Asking for help isn’t a crime you know.”

Desmond simply laid there on his floor with a blushing face as Malik walked back out of his room and closed the door.

Malik passed through the dining room where the table was already cleared off and he could hear Clay and Shaun talking over the running water in the kitchen. Steeling his resolve he walked on through - ignoring the sudden silence and the twinge in his back telling him he was being stared at – and went through the laundry room to the garage. He grabbed his backpack and the rather large sack full of books and binders and then headed straight back to his room. On the way back he noted that all three of his roommates were sitting at the dining table speaking in low voices. However, he didn’t want to talk anymore, he would answer Clay’s interrupted question from dinner later.


End file.
